A Certain Urban Beach Trip
by Just-a-Villain
Summary: Academy City is known for the strangest technologies, which is why that a tropical beach-looking pool would definitely not come as a surprise. So you would expect that spending some time there would only bring fun and relaxation, right? That's at least what Misaka Mikoto and her friends thought, but they didn't count the misfortune of a certain unlucky boy in.


Academy City has always been known for its futuristic and sometimes breathtaking technologies you would probably only suspect to find in a sci-fi novel. From an entire city district built within the depths of the earth to fighter jets who could reach a speed of 7000 kilometers per hour, pretty much every part of life and politics were defined by science in this city. Therefore, even everyday life showed this kind of surreal lifestyle. After all, its residents were mostly students and they were also mostly known for the desire to have fun and enjoy their youth together. It would thus come to no surprise that even this city, not located near any ocean, would have means for them to actually spend a day at the beach.

"Woaaaah… It's as impressive as ever." The excited voice rang from a black-haired girl called Saten Ruiko. A tropical breeze swirled her long black hair around and she took a deep breath while stretching out her arms.

"It really is, isn't it?" Another black-haired girl, named Uiharu Kazari, joined her. However, while her hair was much shorter, she made up for it with a very realistic looking flowercrown on her head.

"Though this time it seems like the water and sand is at least real." Shirai Kuroko, wearing her long purple hair in two pigtails, looked around as well, while letting the mentioned sand brush through her naked foot.

"I doubt that only holograms would lure many customers, they would at least want some form of reality." Misaka Mikoto grinned a little while watching the childish happiness of Saten, before stretching herself and giving off a very satisfied sigh, "but we definitely deserve this, don't we?"

To that statement, she got a reply in form of three voices filled with approval, which made them all laugh.

They were currently in a huge pool located in the School District 6. While it is technically a pool, it was definitely not a facility you would find anywhere outside of Academy City. It's purpose was to perfectly replicate a beach through the use of real sand, salt water and several air conditioning systems reproducing the perfect temperature and air for a day at the beach. But, most important of all was the hologram technology which was so convincing that only the fact that you knew you were exactly inside a building could convince you that you weren't actually on a real beach. And this was the place where the four girls decided to spend their Saturday afternoon.

Of course they weren't the only ones here. Everywhere you could see friends swim together, couples tan on their towels while the big lamp on the ceiling, looking like the real cloudless sky, would give enough light and UV rays to imitate the sun under such conditions. It had probably been said more than enough, but it truly looked like an ordinary day at the beach. It also didn't really take long for Saten to already splash while beckoning Uiharu to follow her. The latter hesitantly joined and got rewarded with a huge spatter of water, courtesy of Saten. While they could hear Uiharu's frantic and hysteric protests to that and Saten's laughter as an answer, Misaka and Shirai began setting up their own parasols and towels on the ground. After finishing up, Misaka threw herself on one of the towels and lied down with her arms crossed behind her head while looking up to the artificial, but convincing sky. Shirai joined her and was awfully quiet.

"Before you say something." The harsh voice made the teleporter flinch, "I have already applied my sunscreen, so don't even think about offering it."

"Y-Yes, Onee-sama." And fair enough, Misaka could hear how something got put inside the bag again.

"Just do me a favor and don't try anything funny for now… I just want to relax and you sure as hell should do the same."

"D-Does that mean when we're back at the dorm we ca…"

"No."

"Yes… Onee-sama." Shirai sighed as if she just had been told that she got thrown out of Tokiwadai as she actually lied down next to her beloved Onee-sama, while Saten and Uiharu's, calm, joyful voices rang in their ears.

"Touma! Look, it's the sea!" The childish laughter of a certain silver-haired nun made a certain spiky-haired highschool boy smile as he looked down at her. She had been described as being a nun, but currently she was clad in a pink swimsuit instead of her usual white robes.

"Academy City sure is something." The boy called Kamijou Touma exclaimed while looking around him, almost lost in the illusion of a true beach as he scratched his hair. To the naked eye, it would definitely seem that the two were the only ones who went here together, but this was definitely wrong, as a third voice was heard, coming from the shoulder of the boy: "Human." It almost looked like he had a doll sitting there, a very convincingly real looking doll, that is. It was 15 cm tall, had long blond hair, wore a black eyepatch covering the red eye of this beautiful face and wore something that could be remotely described as a bikini. At least it revealed as much, if not more, than that. "I would be cautious in your place. You managed to get a paper which had two tickets for this place. This amount of luck usually doesn't mean something good."

Kamijou could only sigh at this, "I know… I know, but after Index found out about it, what else was I supposed to do? And it's not like I wasn't looking forward to it either… It's just. Well… Maybe, Kamijou Touma actually managed to be lucky! It can be the compensation for all the negative karma that has gathered around me with my misfortune."

"The concept of karma works quite differently from that, human. Especially magically speaking, you can…"

"Please stop, Othinus. I definitely did not come here to get another lecture on magic… I only need that when we're facing it, other than then, I want to do with it as less as possible…"

"Says the one living with the Index Librorum Prohibitorum and a former Magic God"

"I am aware of the irony, thank you very much."

So, the three of them set up their own little place with towels and even a parasol, and the first thing Kamijou did was throw himself on one of them, realise that sand wasn't actually that soft and therefore hurt his back in the process.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch… Such misfortune…" And to top that off, he also got a kick in his cheek from a very tiny foot, which felt like a needle almost piercing his flesh.

"OUCH! What was that for, Othinus?!"

"Well, what indeed?! Don't just jump down without any warning, it's not like I am stuck on your shoulder! I almost fell down!"

"… Sorry." Well, who could blame him. After all, it was anything but ordinary for someone to have a 15cm former Magic God sitting on their shoulder constantly. It's not something you get used to fairly easy.

"Touma! I am going to the beach, will you come with me?" The nun asked him with the sparkling eyes of a little child asking their father to accompany them. It truly was sometimes difficult to remember that Index was actually at least 14 years old. But, considering her past, it was probably not that surprising that she was still so childish.

"I… I suppose." After all, it was for once not a request concerning food, and for such a rare occasion, he could humour her for a bit.

And with that, the highschool boy went with his two roommates into water and,unsurprisingly enough, it really did feel like the regular sea - the illusion truly was almost perfect. Not even Kamijou Touma could deny it now that he was actually enjoying himself a bit.

"So… What do you want to do, Index?" He asked the girl, while putting a hand on his lip and looking around. There were two girls playing close to them with a beachball, throwing it around. One had short black hair with a flowercrown on her head – Why was she even wearing that here? After all, it could get wet – and the other girl, with long black hair, had her back to him, so he couldn't see her face.

"Touma! What are you checking out other girls here for, when you are here with me!" He immediately jolted and went to full-alert mode as he heard the annoyed voice right at his side:

"I am not! I am not! I was just looking around and wondered why that girl was still wearing this flower accessory on her hair!" Index gave him a suspicious look, but after looking at the girl herself, it seemed she was somehow convinced, which made Kamijou sigh in relief.

"You were looking at the long-haired one for quite some time though, human."

"O-Othinus-sama?! Why are you stabbing me in the back like that?! A-Anyway, Index-san… What do you want to do?!" He repeated his question to divert the nun with the jaw of a shark from testing out the strength of it on him yet again. It even seemed like it worked to some extent, even if she still had the air of a pouting child.

"I never learned how to swim, Touma… So maybe you could help me with that?"

"Oh, you don't know… Well… That's probably not surprising, isn't it?" Luckily his own memory loss hadn't included swimming and speaking, so he definitely still knew how it worked.

"But for that we probably need some form of kickboard and floaties. I guess we could get them in the… Ah…" When he wanted to turn around, he actually bumped with the long-haired girl he had noticed before, making them both stagger. She probably had walked backwards to catch the ball which now landed on Kamijou's head.

"A-Ah… I am sorry…" And when he looked down, he finally got a good look on her face, which made him blink in surprise: "O-Oh… You're Saten-san, right?"

She blinked too, as recognition spawned on her own face, accompanied with a smile: "Oh! Kamijou-san, fancy meeting you here! What are you doing here?" From the background, he could see the flower girl also coming closer. She also looked at him with a smile, so did she know him too? With Saten it had been during the Daiheisesai, but he had no recollection of ever meeting the girl with the flowers. Unless it had been before he had lost his memories?

"Ah, I am here with… Well…" Oh crap… Now, how could he describe his relationship with Index? Introducing her as his sister, while she looked like the biggest foreigner there is, would be pretty dumb, and something was telling him that Index would not like it at all… But if he just introduced her as his friend, they would probably all assume that she was his girlfriend… So…

"Hey! Touma! See, now you're hitting on them. I cannot believe it…" And here she was already, looking at him with anger and the two girls looking at her as well.

"O-Oh… So you have a girlfriend? And… Wow, is that silver hair natural?"

"S-She is not my girlfriend… J-Just someone… I… Well… Someone I take care off, because she has very difficult circumstances… Yes, just see me as her caretaker, nothing more!"

"Don't make it sound like I am your pet, Touma!"

"Well, considering that all I am doing is feeding you and trying not to make you feel too bored, I would almost say that you a— AHHH! I AM SORRY, INDEX-SAN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! DON'T BITE…" Because she did actually jump on his head and plunged her sharp teeth right in his poor head, making him jump around in pain. It was quite a spectacle to see and the dumbfounded look on the two girls eyes made it quite obvious.

After a few minutes he had managed to calm Index down and was now standing again there with the two girls facing him, while giving them a very short and very condensed explanation as to why Index was living with him, of course with leaving everything magical out of it.

"So… This girl has no family and you took her in? That's admirable, Kamijou-san. And you said your name is Index, right? What an odd name, but it's kinda cute." Saten gave Index a smile, which made her blink. It seemed she was even a bit flustered to be talking with girls her age.

"Y-Yes… Touma takes good care of me! He even lets me sleep in his bed!"

"WHILE!" Kamijou quickly intervened, "… While I am sleeping in the bathtub, that is." He knew that their circumstances were already suspicious enough and that something like that was very easy to misunderstand, so he had to do his best to prevent that from happening.

"In the bathtub? My, aren't you a gentleman. But that is definitely not good for your back, isn't it?" There was even concern in the voice of Saten, and Kamijou felt a tingle in his heart, because he was definitely not used to having someone be concerned about his well-being, " … Well… I am used to it, don't worry." He scratched the back of his head, while laughing awkwardly.

"Anyway. Other people might think that you are doing immoral things to a innocent girl while letting her live with you, but I know you are not that kind of person, Kamijou-san. So don't worry, your secret is safe with us, right, Uiharu?"

"Well… As a member of Judgement, it is a bit difficult to not ignore that." Kamijou's heart now stopped… Judgement?! "But, if it's you Kamijou-san. I am sure that you are doing nothing sinister."

"W-Wait, do we know each other… Uiharu-san?" He couldn't help but ask. She shook her head, which made him feel a bit of relief.

"No, but I have heard a lot of things about you… from Misaka-san."

"Misaka? Ah right… She is your friend, right?" He looked at Saten, which made her nod enthusiastically.

"Well… What is she saying about me, anyway?" He had a bad feeling about it.

"Ah, nothing too important. Don't worry about it." Saten actually patted his shoulder as she said that, "But we're actually here with her. Don't you want to come and say hello? You too, Index-chan. I also want to know more about you!"

"M-Me? E-Ehm… S-Sure…" It was unusual to see Index this flustered. She hadn't even been like this with Kazakiri that time. Kamijou guessed that it's truly another thing if the people talking to you are actually your age.

"Misaka-san!" Misaka opened her eyes as she had been still relaxing on her towel, raising her upper body to look for the girl who had just called for her.

"Hm? What's up?" But her hazel eyes finally found the two people accompanying Saten and Uiharu.

"GAH! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What kind of greeting is that, Misaka?" Kamijou could only sigh as he looked at the dumbfounded expression on Misaka's face. It's almost as if she wasn't happy to meet him, or what.

"Oh, it's short-hair. Are you guys friends?" Hiding a bit behind Kamijou, Index looked at the hazel-haired shocker all the same.

"Oh? So you also know her, Index-chan? And what are you calling her, short-hair?" Saten couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at the sound of that nickname.

"Well… We meet each other from time to time." Misaka gave as an answer as she continued to look at them in disbelief, "S-So… What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, Misaka. Trying to have some fun." Kamijou shrugged his shoulders as his eyes found the girl right next to Misaka which was by now already glaring daggers at him.

"O-Oh. Hello Shirai-san." He got no answer to that, which made his sweat drop even further. What did this girl even have against him?

What followed was a bit of an uncomfortable silence, a silence which was thankfully disrupted by Saten clearing her throat:

"Anyway… Now that we're all here, don't you think it would be best to play around together?"

"That's a wonderful idea, Saten-san!" Uiharu exclaimed as she clapped her hands together with her smile seeming a bit forced.

But it was not fated to happen, because exactly in this moment the illusion of a perfect day at the beach was broken. The hologram projectors all around them seemed to be suddenly turned off, only leaving something like grey walls all around. Just the sand and the water remained as silence befell the pool.

"W-What's going on?" This sentence couldn't just be heard from Saten, as many people around her wondered the same thing.

"A blackout?" Touma wondered as well as he got a bit closer to the group, his eyes darting around in search for some explanation.

And this explanation did not take long to arrive.

"Misaka Mikoto." A male voice echoed through something like speakers, ringing in their ears as all the visitors seemed to halt their breath at the same time. But the girl whose name was called stood up herself, a bewildered, but serious expression on her face.

"What's going on… Misaka-san?" Uiharu tried her best to not appear too worried as she stared at her senior.

"I have no idea." She answered, "But I do not have a good feeling about this." She had barely finished her sentence as the unknown voice was to be heard yet again:

"I finally caught you. You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment… How long I have prepared for this and here you are… Finally."

Kamijou looked at his side, seeing Misaka raise an eyebrow at this as she shouted on her own: "And what is that supposed to mean?"

What she got as an answer was a laugh, "I'll tell you 'what it is supposed to mean'. You are a living evidence of how fucked up Academy City is. You… And all the other Level 5s show the unfairness this system generates. Not only do you have power that none of us can dream of getting, you also get money basically thrown at you, while others struggle to even get something to eat! And for what? Only because you have talent. Only because you are one of the few lucky ones to be privileged by this messed up system. Well, guess what… You aren't! And I will show it… I will show this city how wrong they were! I will make you all pay! To bring justice and most of all… To bring fairness to this place." What followed was the same laugh from before, but it left a deafening silence as the friends all stared at each other.

"H-Hey… Isn't the water kind of getting higher?" Saten's worried voice brought them all back to reality as they all did look down to see that she was completely right. The water was actually slowly gaining in height.

"Is that his doing?" Asked Kamijou, clicking his tongue and looking at Misaka,

"I forgot to mention… If you even think of using your ability for a second, I will flood this place instantly. What I want from you is simple."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Misaka screamed at the air as she stared around.

"What I want?" The voice laughed yet again, "It's simple… I want revenge. I want revenge for the time you robbed me and so many others of our future. I want a revolution and I want you kneeling, bleeding and begging at my feet!"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Haha! Of course, I am. But I got time. I am most certain that you will do it eventually… I know you, after all… We'll hear from each other again." And with that, the voice went quiet.

"Do you have any idea who that is?" Kamijou looked so furious right now that it was almost worrisome.

"No, of course not!" Misaka looked at him, seeming a bit annoyed, "How should I know who that bastard is. It's not like I try and get to know everyone who is jealous at me."

"That's none of our concern right now." It seemed like Shirai had completely gone into 'Judgement-mode' "We need to get everyone to safety first. It seems like he has some form of control over the mechanisms in this pool."

"Right." Uiharu was struggling to make it as convincing as Shirai, but she still managed to put up a brave face, going to her side.

"It pains me to say this…" Shirai looked at Kamijou, but even if she said that, it seemed like she had made up her mind, "But we might need your help in this. You are not a Judgement officer and also not a high leveled Esper, but I know that you have been through a lot of difficult situations already… So we need your help. Uiharu and I will try and get everyone to safety. You have to look for the culprit. Even if he was using the speakers, the possibility still exists that he is here among us. You need to look for any kind of suspicious behavior."

Kamijou appeared surprised at the amount of trust she put in him, but he nodded nonetheless, "Right. Index, you go with Shirai and Uiharu!" However Index simply shook her head, "No, Touma!"

"But…"

"I said no! Have you forgotten that I have photographic memory?! I can remember every face I have seen in this place, so if anyone can help you with finding the culprit, it's me!"

The black-haired boy bit on his lower lip as he considered this for a moment, but he finally relented, "Alright, fine. Come with me, but stay close!"

"H-Hey, wait!" Misaka spoke up, looking between them all with a deep frown. But it was already too late, as the boy has already ran off. "Damn it…"

"It's you he wants, Onee-sama. You are in the most danger right now."

The water has already reached all of their ankles. Slowly the beginnings of panic could be heard from the people around them.

"That's exactly why I am the most useful in this situation!" Misaka shouted, "I can't just let you all run off while we are slowly being drowned. I need to find him and stop this, before anyone gets in danger!"

"But…"

"It's alright, Shirai-san… I'll stay with Misaka-san!" Saten assured while going between them. "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. So just go on and take care of the people with Uiharu!"

Shirai seemed to be very hesitant about this, but she ended up nodding anyway.

"Let's go, Uiharu."

"Yes! Take care, Saten-san and Misaka-san."

"Touma… I know you said you are looking for him, but how are we supposed to find him?"

"I have no idea, Index… But we have to do something!"

"Honestly, it's always the same with you!"

"Now is not the time to talk about this, I am pretty stressed. Why can't I just have a quiet time at the beach? No, some maniac who needs a good punch has to show up! It's always the same."

"Quiet, human."

"Oh, Othinus… You are still here too?"

"It almost seems like you have forgotten about me. Here, let me help your memory."

"OUCH OUCH OUCH! YOU KNOW THAT YOUR TINY FIST HURTS, RIGHT?"

"Of course, that's why I punched you with it."

"I am sorry, okay? I mean, it's not like you could have talked to them anyway. Or what? Did you want to befriend them too? I mean… You guys do look the same age, so are you a bit lonely too?"

"…"

"OUCHOUCHOUCHOUCH! Please stop stabbing me with your tiny fists! I am sorry, okay?!"

"Anyway… It seems like you are in need of some help, human. Ergo I'll be glad to offer you some, so better be thankful."

Kamijou shook his head, took a deep breath and decided to keep focused, "Anyway… We have no choice but to look for this guy and give him a good punching."

"That's at least the way how you deal with stuff, Touma… And as there is no magic involved, I see no need to stop you."

"Misaka-san… It's going to be alright." The water had already reached the level of their knees as Misaka looked at her friend, "Saten-san… Say… Are you jealous of me?"

"Eh?" This question took Saten completely by surprise.

"I mean… During the whole Level Upper incident… I didn't know what I could say to you… And I still don't… I always said that everyone can reach Level 5 if they just work hard enough, but… I am starting to believe that I was completely wrong."

She looked at her hand and her whole body was trembling, "Maybe… Maybe he is right after all… Maybe I am just someone with talent… Maybe I have been lying to everyone and myself all this time…"

"Misaka-san…"

"After all… There are so many people living here. There can't be just seven people who actually did work hard to reach Level 5…There must be thousands of students pouring all their heart in their abilities and yet… They don't get stronger… Why is that? Why can't they achieve their dream? Why did I achieve it… What did I do to deserve it? Is the world… Truly such an unfair place?"

Saten looked at her friend for a moment, apparently thinking about something, before a smile appeared on her face:

"Yeah, you are right… I was jealous of you, Misaka-san… And maybe I still am." Misaka twitched heavily at these words, "And maybe the world is truly an unfair place… Maybe there are people out there who are simply… 'better'… I don't know, and I doubt I will ever know it, but Misaka-san, there is one thing I definitely do know and it's something I will never doubt."

Misaka looked up, and she looked afraid. It was strange to see the strong Level 5 this weak, but Saten knew what truly lied beneath these frightened eyes, "You are my friend that I deeply cherish." She put a hand on her shoulder, feeling Misaka's shoulder tremble a little, but Saten continued to smile, "Level 5 or Level 0. That doesn't matter when it comes to us two. Even if you can summon up billions of volts with your ability, you are still just a girl my age with the typical worries of a regular person. You are kind and incredibly brave. I look up to you and want to be like you, but I also know about your weaknesses. For example, that you can sometimes not be honest with yourself. Be it admitting that you like an apparent childish mascot, or just that you have a crush on a certain boy." With a chuckle, she noticed how a blush formed on Misaka's face, but her features also seemed to relax a little, "Or do you admit it already, but just don't find the courage to tell him?" The blush only got stronger, "See, Misaka-san… You are as human as anyone can be. You just happen to be able to do stuff with electromagnetic waves, or whatever it's called. But in the end… It's just another aspect of you."

"But still… I…"

"I know, Misaka-san… I know. But I suppose, sometimes there are things in life… That you just have to accept? I don't know if it is the true answer to these problems… But it's mine, you see." Her grin got wider and she did look truly at peace with herself as she leaned forward and rested her forehead to Misaka's.

"I really love you as a friend, Misaka. And nothing in the world would make me end our friendship. So, yeah… This person might have a point, but that still does not justify what he is doing, right?"

"I… No."

"Yes, right. So, we've got to stop him. And for that, we have our friends, because they all care about you. And I am sure they think similarly as I do. Even that certain boy~" She chuckled as she leaned back, leaving Misaka blush, "So… Let them use this chance and fight in your place. And who knows, maybe you'll get your chance as well?"

"So… Let us gather what we know so far." Kamijou had decided that needlessly running around won't really help anymore, which is why he was now standing there with his fingers cupping his chin. In the background, Uiharu and Shirai were still working on preventing a panic, proclaiming their identities as Judgement members and telling everyone to calm down. Apparently there had been other members of this organization as well, which is why the two had even gotten some reinforcements that made everything somehow work. But, despite all of that, there were still some people sprinkled around every now and then who were apparently unsure if this situation was just a joke or actually something serious. Of course, it did not help Kamijou with finding the culprit in the slightest, but he had one of the brightest minds around him which could definitely prove to be useful right now, even if she was mostly specialised in magical issues and had no idea how electric devices work, besides the television in Kamijou's apartment.

"The possibility still exists that he might not be here at all, instead observing us from somewhere else. He is, after all, capable of controlling the equipment of this place… Now, how is he doing it… Manually…? Or with an actual ability?" Othinus replied to Kamijou's thoughts:

"The first option would mean that he'd be in the control room, wherever that is. But that'd also mean that he'd have to get rid of everyone working there and it'd also be difficult to keep it a secret if someone were to come looking for him. If he were here, he'd be protected by looking like one of the hostages."

"Well… If he had accomplices, that wouldn't be too difficult, I suppose."

"But Touma… Wouldn't he say that? It would be perfect for spreading more unease and fear among us." Interjected Index while looking up at them.

"That might be true. Of course, he could be lying if he had said it, but he didn't…"

"Furthermore…" The tiny goddess on Kamijou's shoulder now spoke, "Even if he did manage to gather sympathisers for his cause, he only talked about himself and his own issue. If he was working with others, he would have definitely mentioned it as well…"

"Yeah… His speech was pretty centered around himself, that's true, but what about him saying that he wanted to start a city-wide revolution?"

"Well… As far as I understand, Level 5 is the highest level Espers can be, right? So maybe he wants to do it by showing how he managed to defeat such a Level 5 all by himself?" Index answered, and Kamijou could not help but be a little surprised by how much better Indexes' understanding of the inner workings of Academy City became.

"Yeah… You have a point there, but why did he even choose this day to act? As far as I know, they had come here pretty spontaneously and no matter if he had been working alone or with others, it did seem like he had planned this through quite a lot."

Kamijou groaned as he rubbed his already unkempt hair even more, "You say you pretty much remember every face here, right, Index? Do you have any idea who might have acted suspiciously yet?"

Index didn't answer right away as her green eyes scanned the room and seemed to take in every face they could reach, before shaking her head.

"No, sorry, Touma."

"Well… It doesn't matter. It's not like we can go out in the first place. The only thing we can do now is assume that he is here and somehow controlling the speakers and equipment with his ability, whatever that might be… Wait a minute."

Index blinked a bit as she looked up at him, "What is it, Touma?"

"The speakers…" he looked like he was talking more to himself than the two girls at the moment, "… Would this place have means to pick up sound? He did hear her clearly, after all, and he did answer her, so it couldn't be a recording Well, no matter what… He would have needed some device to talk through the speakers, even if he had control over them through his ability." Of course, he could have some ability related to sound waves, but that would take away the possibility of having some electricity-based power which allowed him to control the rest of the equipment. And it would also fit with him having a grudge against Misaka Mikoto, "So… He does need some form of device allowing him to be connected to the speakers to talk through them." Of course Academy City's technology would make such a thing be very small, but it would still be there. Which means…

"He'd have to act somehow in order to talk!" Kamijou hit the palm of his right hand with his left fist.

"I am sorry, Touma, but I didn't look around during his speech, so I don't remember anyone acting suspiciously during it."

"That's fine… We just need to provoke him to do it again!"

"And how are you planning on doing it?"

A grin came on Kamijou Touma's face as he replied, "Just you watch~"

"I do not like where this is going…" The sigh which came out of Othinus' mouth did not seem to demotivate Kamijou in the slightest.

Even if just a few minutes had passed since that tragedy had begun, the water had already reached thigh level and it became increasingly difficult for the few Judgement members to keep order. Nobody really knew what was happening outside as well, because nobody brought their phones with them. Ever since Saten had managed to cheer Misaka up, she had used the time to think for herself, which brought her to basically the same conclusions as that of a certain boy, nun, and Magic God. But unlike them, she had no way of knowing how to draw him out, as she didn't know how to even recognise one person acting suspiciously among them all, even with the help of Saten. It would have been just too risky and suspicious, which would allow him to discover their efforts. .

"Hey!" But someone else still acted, because a very familiar voice rang out.

"W-What is he doing?" Misaka spurted out while looking around for him, Saten doing the same.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my girlfriend?!"

"…"

"Girl…friend?" And, true enough, the speakers let the voice of the culprit be heard yet again.

"Yeah, that's right! She is my girlfriend! So, how dare you threaten her!"

"…"

"Misaka Mikoto doesn't have a boyfriend, you are lying!"

"Of course she has, what do you think she is? Some kind of celebrity all those women's magazines are keeping track off? She might be a Level 5, but it's not like their private lives are known to the general public, dumbass!"

"…"

"Who are you then?!" The voice demanded, clearly enraged by that.

"My name is Kamijou Touma! A Level 0 and misfortune incarnated, but despite all of this, I am the luckiest man alive to have such a wonderful girlfriend!"

"…"

"A Level 0?! Don't make me laugh, as if she would date a Level 0!"

"Well, she is! Or do you hear her protesting and telling me that I am lying?! I mean look at her!"

"…"

"M-Misaka-san?" Saten, who had clearly caught on to the act, looked at her friend with worry, but also a bit of amusement, as the expression on her face was truly a sight to behold. She got no answer.

"… And what are you getting at?! Even if you are telling the truth, you are simply too naive to not think that this city is wrong at its core and something has to be done, starting with the Level 5!"

"It might be true, this city here is everything but ideal and there is most certainly a lot of wrong, but what gives you the right to judge her for that?!"

"Pathetic! Do you even hear yourself? She is revelling in the success while bringing misfortune to others!"

"Don't you talk about misfortune with me, because I know what it is and it is certainly not something that I got from her… Well, if you don't count the countless times she chased me around the city for no real reason, that is.… A-Anyway! Do you even really know Misaka Mikoto?"

"What is that supposed to mean?! You have no idea how much I know her and how much I loathe her for it!"

The boy with the spiky hair laughed as he put his hands on his hips.

"I don't believe you."

"What? You dare…"

"Oh yes, I dare… Because, unlike you, I am absolutely positive that I know the true Misaka Mikoto!"

"…!"

"Misaka Mikoto is a kind, earnest and hard-working girl! She is brave, compassionate and caring to those she loves. She wouldn't even hesitate to go to a warzone, if it meant saving those she cares about, and I admire her for that! She might be a bit quick-tempered and also doesn't really seem to be honest about things she loves, but that just adds to her charm. There are times where she doubts herself and her strength, but for these times, she simply needs friends to bring her back to the proper path, and I know that she has such friends. People who really know her - and I might be her boyfriend, but I can assure you that they understand her even better than I do. Despite that, I am convinced that they will all want to punch you in the face for even suggesting that she is bringing misfortune to others." The culprit was quiet, but they were all aware that he was listening closely. Unbeknownst to him, there were two people closing in on him more and more - but he had no idea, because both used methods that he would never expect to be used. He was slowly but steadily losing ground and not just mentally.

"That's right!" Another voice called out. It was Saten Ruiko's and, with a bright smile on her face, she stepped up, "By the way… Who gives you the right to think that you are in any position to judge higher Levels? As far as I know, you still have an ability, right? Isn't that good for you? I am so jealous, because you are talking to a true Level 0 here!" She proudly pointed with her thumb on her chest, "And you wouldn't believe what embarrassing secrets I could spill out on her right now. But why should I do that? She is my friend, after all!"

"I-I don't believe you! There is no way that two Level 0s would willingly befriend that arrogant brat…!"

"Well, Einstein, believe us or not. We are friends of hers… Well, one of us, that is, because the other is so much more, and if you'd know how much more they did together, your disbelief would only get bigger, heh heh…" The girl next to Saten seemed to be on the verge of losing consciousness right now. Even Kamijou looked embarrassed, despite the fact that this had been all his idea. For some reason he felt like a second killer intent had joined the culprit, and he had a vague idea to which twin-tailed girl it might belong to.

"You are mocking me! Both of you! I still won't believe you! Misaka Mikoto has robbed me of everything! We both have similar abilities, but did the scientists thought of harnessing my power? No, they abandoned me and instead chose to go for Misaka instead! I have no idea why they did it, but ever since that day I swore to myself to make them regret it! And I will do it by showing them that I am the superior Esper, even if my Level might be lower than hers!"

"Well, I thought your goal is to help Academy City a better and more fair place? Correct me if I am wrong, but it seems like you might be the one lying to us instead."

"… FUCK YOU! That's it! I will drown you all now!"

At the exact same time, a girl spoke as her green eyes were fixated on a singular boy: "Found him."

These words prompted someone else to run straight in the direction said girl pointed, the splashing of water marking his way.

Even though the culprit was not that far away from him, the water announced the arrival of Kamijou anyway. But it was already too late… Before the boy could even recognise the splashing noise as coming right at him and not being a sign of someone else's panic, a fist collided with his face. That fist belonged to a sixteen year old boy with spiky hair who had quite a lot of experience when it came to punching people. The one who was behind all this, an ordinary looking and brown-haired boy around the age of Kamijou, staggered backwards as he held his bleeding nose.

"Y-You… How did you… What just…?"

"Heh… Wouldn't you like to know? Well, it's not like you would believe me anyway." Kamijou grinned at him as he rubbed his fist looking in his direction. Something else had happened though… Something the culprit had not expected at all, because his ability had stopped working and the water was not rising anymore

"H-How is that…" Before he could even try and activate his ability, whatever it was, he got punched another time. He fell into the water and pathetically tried to stand up:

"W-What are you doing?!"

"That's what I am asking you…"

"Huh?! What the hell… Are you talking about? I didn't spent weeks preparing for this day for it to end like this! I didn't spent hours upon hours studying and trying to control every piece of equipment here and in so many other places the Railgun could visit just to be thwarted like that! I didn't dedicate my life developing plans of action for every place she might one day use to enjoy herself just to be punched by the likes of you! I waited for this day for months! Carefully observing every batting center, bowling alley, swimming pool, and so many more, just for the tiny chance that she might finally appear! And now she finally did appear… She finally showed up, after so long, in a place where I was as well! You just can't take this from me! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT , YOU HEAR ME?! I EARNED THIS!"

"Shut up."

Kamijou Touma was glaring right at him, "You claim to act for the well-being of Academy City, but the only thing you are doing is acting upon your own selfish desires! Desires that brought many people into danger, but most of all… You accused someone of something that is complete bullshit! You just wanted to create your own narrative, which is why you interpreted everything your way so that it would fit! You caused distress for Misaka and that is something I won't forgive that easily! If you truly think that your way of acting would bring fairness to this place, then I'll destroy that damned illusion of yours!" However, there was no punch following these words. Kamijou Touma's fist got stopped midway. A hand had sprung out and held it in its place.

"Mi…saka?" The girl in question gave him a earnest smile as she withdrew her hand holding his fist.

"Thank you… For everything… But this is something I have to finish."

Kamijou looked at her with admiration before sighing and nodding: "Yes… You are right." And with that, he stepped back, leaving the stage to the chestnut-haired girl looking straight at the boy that had made her tremble just a few minutes ago.

He was glaring at her with pure hatred, still holding his bleeding nose:

"What? Are you going to mock me now?" He hissed at her, obviously trying his best to put as much contempt into his words as humanly possible.

"No." Unlike him, Misaka seemed to be very calm right now. Her look was pretty stoic, there was no anger in it, only… pity?

"I just want to say that I definitely get you."

"…What?"

"Yes, I do. There was once a time where I felt pretty much powerless, going up against this city and trying to fight the injustice that is happening here." Her eyes seemed to go to a very far away place, but she carried on nonetheless, "During that time I was filled with despair and hatred myself. And I wanted to do something very stupid…" She closed her eyes for a second, shaking her head, "But I didn't… You know why? It's because I had someone helping me… Someone who didn't see me as a Level 5, someone who just saw me as a stupid girl about to make a dumb mistake. And I am happy that he did, because it's thanks to him… that I didn't do it." She chuckled a little, wondering if the person she talked about understood it. "I suppose you didn't have someone like that, right?" These words made the boy shake in anger.

"You filthy little…"

"I pity you, I really do. And I know this will definitely not make you less angry at me by saying that, but I sincerely hope that you will someday find someone willing to stop you when you are about to make a mistake."

"Arrogant… Complacent… You dare to…" He couldn't finish his curses at the Railgun, as she interrupted him.

"That being said… You did threaten all these people and most of all my friends… And for that…" With a loud smack, she swung her fist right in his face with a force strong enough to completely throw him off his feet, "…I won't forgive you so easily." With a mundane splash of the boy falling into the water, this whole ordeal was brought to an end.

"So his ability was called Remote?" They were currently all outside the pool, wearing their school uniforms again, gathered around Uiharu Kazari who was looking at some type of miniature laptop. Ant-Skill had been aware of the hostage situation, due to him also controlling speakers at the outside, which is why they hadn't dared to enter the building. But now that everything had been resolved, they had successfully carried him away. All the hostages who had been shocked by all of this were currently being treated. The six of them (including one fairy that nobody, except two people, had been aware of) were not injured and had already finished their treatment in the form of some nerve-soothing teas.

"Yes. He is a Level 2. His ability allows him to control electronic devices with his mind alone. So he is basically a walking universal remote."

"Hooo…" Saten was looking over Uiharu's shoulder at the page opened in the databank of every registered esper. The boy's name was also listed there, but it was just as ordinary as his appearance.

"Well… Wouldn't Misaka-san also be able to do this with her own ability anyway?"

"Yeah. I suppose if he were a higher level, he'd probably be more fast and precise than me, but I am certainly able to control electronic devices and hack them as well."

"Well, he did say that he spent months preparing this, so he probably used that time to study and research every machine that gets used in recreation facilities. Well… He definitely wasted that time, that much is for sure." Saten crossed her arms behind her head as she shrugged.

"You don't know how far people can go because of resentment, Saten-san." Shirai explained wisely.

"Oh, I am sure that you can understand what it is to feel resentment. I definitely know that we will have to mourn the loss of Kamijou-san this night, right Shirai-san?"

"Wait what?!"

They all laughed, well except the poor boy in question as he looked between the girls, not really getting the joke. Even Shirai managed a small chuckle.

"Kamijou-san." They all noticed the emphasised politeness Shirai put in his name, "… proved to be quite useful this day, which is why I decide to overlook it. But rest assured that I have not forgotten how you embarrassed Onee-sama by proclaiming to be her boyfriend. Only the fact that you managed to identify the culprit is keeping me from arresting you right this instant. I hope you are aware of that, Kamijou-san." Yet again, they all felt the same strange politeness.

"W-Well… I thought that this would put him off guard the most!" Kamijou franticly began to explain himself, "I wanted to confuse him so that Index can identify him, nothing more!" His eyes went to Misaka who had been oddly quiet about this.

"M-Misaka-san… I am sorry, okay? Please forgive me. I know that this humble peasant boy would never be worthy of such a wonderful ojou-sama such as yourself!"

Still… Silence.

"Please… Forgive me?" It seemed like the boy who had been wonderfully understanding of her personality just a few hours ago had regained his usual denseness. What Saten said next did not help his case at all.

"Oh yeah… What was all this talk about someone stopping from making a stupid mistake? You said it was a 'he', didn't you? Now, what was this 'mistake' and who were you talking about? Hmmm? Care to tell us, Misaka-saaaaan~?"

"AHHHHHHHH!" It looked like a invisible border has been crossed as the Level 5's emotions bursted out.

"IDIOT!" She pointed at him, her face as red as a tomato, "YOU ARE A HUGE AND INSUFFERABLE IDIOT!" She continued to wave her finger at him as it seemed likely that she was about to overheat any moment now.

"W-Why?! What did I do now?! I apologised, didn't I? What else do I have to do to make you forgive me?!"

Both weren't aware of the two storms brewing right next to them respectively. Index, who had also been awfully quiet during all of this, looked like she was filling up with a very dark and unknown energy. The same energy could also be seen whirling around Shirai Kuroko.

"Human." Othinus whispered into Kamijou's ear, "Now might be a good time to run." Kamijou Touma did not even question it as his instincts shouted the same.

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

"TOUMMAAAAAAAAA!"

"YOU DIRTY APEEEEEE!"

But before the two girls could give chase to the fleeing boy, two hands darted out to stop them. They belonged to Uiharu and Saten, who had also sensed the danger, while Misaka still stood there with a face that looked like you could fry some eggs on it.

"LET ME GO, UIHARU! I AM GOING TO TEAR HIS **** OFF!"

"Now now, Shirai-san. I am well aware that you are vulgarity incarnated, but you're still a student of Tokiwadai and a member of Judgement. Such vocabulary and intentions are not fitting of someone like you."

"Wow, wow, Index-chan… Your snapping jaw sounds like it could bite through stone…" The two managed to calm them down somehow.

"W-What do you want from me anyway? I live with Touma!" Index exclaimed, who looked a bit lost among these girls.

"Well… It's simple. I wanted to ask you if you'd want hang out with us sometime?"

"Hang out... with you?" The nun looked confused as her eyes darted between the girls. Uiharu was smiling approvingly, Shirai seemed a bit indifferent about it but not really against the idea, and Misaka... she didn't even really look her in the eye. Index's eyes focused in her direction. Their relationship had always been a bit rowdy due to both of them being in love with the same boy and jealousy often making them argue with each other. But it wasn't like Index disliked the short-haired girl and it definitely was the same for Misaka herself.

"What's the matter, short-hair?"

"… Ah damn it!" She shouted, ruffling her hair, looking quite similar to a certain boy who had done the same some time ago, "Fine then, why not? After all, we just can't be at each other's throats all the time, right?"

Index blinked…

"Well then… But under one condition."

"A condition?" Now it was Misaka's turn to look confused.

"Yeah… You have to finally call me properly! My name is Index, after all!"

A small pause came after these words, before Misaka actually smiled.

"Agreed, but only if you call me Mikoto… Index."

The silver-haired nun replied with a smile on her own.

"Alright, Mikoto!" With this, a common smile was shared by all the girls present. It appeared that a new wonderful friendship had been born.

"That reminds me…" Saten spoke out, looking a bit inquiringly, "Was it just me, or was Kamijou-san carrying around a doll on his shoulder all the time? It really looked alive!"

THE END


End file.
